Jesus
The entity known as Jesus is a high-ranking angel. He is also called Joshua. His twin brother is the archangel Michael. Early Life In Heaven The angels Joshua and Michael were created at the beginning of time to serve as god's most esteemed helpers and his emissaries to the rest of his host. What other duties they performed even the Throne does not know, though it is generally regarded as true among Celestials that Michael and Joshua had a hand in the design and creation of humans. Joshua held power even over the highest of the angels, and it was he who established The Throne and helped to divide angels into classes by their attributes. When Lucifer and his supporters sought to secede from Heaven, Joshua refused to take sides while Michael lead the charge against Lucifer's forces. For this, Joshua was sent into exile on Earth as a Stranded angel. On Earth Joshua walked in the world for centuries, shunning human contact for the most part. When he did interfere in the lives of humans, it was always as a helper and a healer. He began to build a mythical reputation, despite his desire to stay apart from humanity. Eventually, feeling the onset of demoniac insanity, Joshua decided to make a bid for re-entry into the kingdom of Heaven. Some time between 7 BCE and 2 BCE, he appeared in Nazareth and became a famous and influential teacher of divine law. He lived an itinerant lifestyle, often finding work as a carpenter to support himself while he established a ministry wherever he was staying. He took disciples, some of whom he hand-picked as counselors and friends. The rest were hangers on, chroniclers, believers in some of the fantastic stories that began to circulate around him. He married a woman, Mary Magdalene, and had an unknown number of children. He healed the sick and constantly preached tolerance and mercy, but he was also a single-minded didact who made no secret of his prejudice against evil men. Some of these men were quite powerful, and it wasn't long before Joshua made enemies of Caiaphas and the Sanhedrin, the Jewish lawmakers. Charged with treason and turned upon by his many followers, Joshua was executed by crucifixion, dying for the cause of Heaven as was his wish. His tomb was found empty three days after his burial. He does not appear to have returned to Heaven. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Joshua or Jesus? Joshua has only come to be called Jesus fairly recently. Jesus is a transliteration from a Hellenisation of the common Hebrew name Yĕhōšuă‘. In Heaven and Hell, he is recognized both as Joshua and as Jesus. Personality Jesus is famously mild and introspective. He is well-known for his enigmatic charm even in Heaven. For all his goodness, Jesus is very dogmatic and critical of humans. He is totally devoted to the law of god, going so far as to reject the stewardship of the Throne. There is a sadness at his core; he has a resigned nature and doesn't feel comfortable in the company of any but other Celestials. Appearance The traditional image of Jesus as a bearded man with long, brown hair was a fabrication of the early Roman Catholic church. Being an angel, Jesus has pale skin, black hair and black eyes, and is clean-shaven. He has no wings, being one of such high stature in Heaven, and is short compared to other angels. He favors white robes and does not outfit himself for battle. He wears a ring of light as opposed to a crown. His aura is golden. Powers and Tools The greatest strength Jesus possesses is his voice. It was he and Michael who gave the angels the power of vocale, though Jesus himself does not sing. His power manifests in his speech, which can hypnotize even the strongest minds with repeated exposure. He can generate a focused beam of sound that is capable of stunning an attacker or bursting his organs. He does this without moving his mouth and with no clear expression on his face. Like other angels, he is supernaturally strong, durable, agile, and quick. He is capable of forming bows or swords of light, but he rarely does. He does dream, and he does have a presence in the Dreamworld, but he masks himself so well that few could ever hope to find him or to recognize him if they did. Jesus is a powerful wielder of Enochian and Circle Magic, his abilities being undimmed by his severance from Heaven. Instances of Jesus levitating have been reported and are there to be found among human records, but whether or not he actually has this ability is uncertain.